trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Supergraodktórejwybuchniecikomputeriwywalireaktorwczarnobylu.exe
Dzisiaj obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie. W sumie to mama mnie obudziła pytając się czy jeszcze żyje. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była godzina 13:52. Pomyślałem dlaczego jeszcze nie śpię skoro są wakacje. Wszedłem na Facebooka żeby popisać ze swoim kolegą. Na szczęście był dostępny. Napisał, że w Gównoshopie była dostawa nowych gier. Wtedy szybko zerwałem się z krzesła i przywaliłem w drzwi. Straciłem przytomność. Ocknąłem się 5 minut później. Otworzyłem wszystkie drzwi w domu i wybiegłem na dwór. Wsiadłem na swój SuperWyczesanyRowerZTurboSilnikiem i wyruszyłem z prędkością 200 km/h. Dojechałbym w 13 sekund gdyby nie to, że o mało nie potrąciłem czarnego skurwysyna, który przebiegł mi drogę (kota oczywiście). Tak cała podróż i wyjęcie z rowu mojego Super-Pojazdu zajęła mi półtorej minuty. Byłem tak zafascynowany sklepem, że aż przez pół godziny nie mogłem pokonać nowo wstawionych, obrotowych drzwi. Kiedy podszedłem do działu z grami moją uwagę przyciągnęła zakopana w kącie gierka. Mimo tego, że z kolegą prawie codziennie oblegamy Gównoshop to wcześniej jej nie widzieliśmy. Pewnie jakaś nówka. Na okładce był obrazek przedstawiający dwóch Rosjan pijących wódkę. U góry fascynującej sceny libacji alkoholowej naszych sąsiadów ze wschodu widniał tytuł gry brzmiący "Super-Ass". Pewnie jakaś angielska. Kosztowała mnie 6,66 rubli co mnie zdziwiło z powodu spadającego obecnie kursu rubla. Chwila!!! Przecież w Polsce obowiązującą walutą są polskie złote!!! No nic. Ważne teraz jest to, że udało mi się zdobyć tą grę po tak przystającej cenie. Po powrocie ze sklepu odpaliłem kompa i włożyłem płytkę. Instalacja przebiegła bardzo szybko, ale gdy wyświetlił mi się komunikat trochę się wystraszyłem. Zamiast Super-Ass pisało, że ta gra nazywa się Supergraodktórejwybuchniecikomputeriwywalireaktorwczarnobylu.exe. Gdy otworzyłem plik powitało mnie niepokojące menu główne. Były dwie opcję: Graj i Spieprzaj Dziadu. Tło było krwisto czerwone a wokoło latały zgrzewki piwa. Wybrałem pierwszą opcję. Na początku było przyjemnie. Chodziłem sobie jakąś łysą mendą po bazarze i zbierałem: majtki, stringi, biustonosze. Ogólnie bieliznę. Szło mi całkiem dobrze dopóki nie wpadłem do dziury. W tej chwili pożałowałem, że wszedłem dziś na Fejsa. Pojawiła mi się straszna scena na, której biedna menda była goniona przez jakąś diabelską żmiją. Nie mogłem już na to patrzeć. Wybiegłem z pokoju i wyjebałem się ze schodów. Gdy poskładałem wszystkie swoje kości i odzyskałem świadomość pobiegłem do salonu. Przeżyłem szok na ścianie widniał napis "Paździoch fak-ju". O mało nie dostałem zawału. Wbiegłem do piwnicy, by zdobyć siekierę do samoobrony. Jednak tam stała Paździochowa i rzuciła we mnie słoikiem z ogórkami. Padłem nieprzytomny. Obudziłem się przywiązany do kibla. Myślałem wtedy tylko o tym, by się stąd wydostać, wrócić do domu i nawpierdalać żelków. Nagle poczułem dziwne uczucie. Nasilało się z każdą sekundą. Gdy sięgnęło zenitu zesrałem się. O Boże! Nie zdjąłem majtek! Czułem się okropnie. Jeszcze w dodatku to uczucie jakby ktoś ci napchał budyniu do gaci. Kiedy już myślałem, że znowu się zesram weszła Paździochowa wraz ze swoim mężem. Marian nie miał jednak swego beretu, a z jego pustych oczodołów wypływała tęczowa krew. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy wspaniały pomysł. W przypływie siły rozerwałem łańcuchy i wsadziłem rękę do dupy. Wyjąłem z niej moją czarodziejską różdżkę i spojrzałem me ręce, które były całe umazane gównem. Gdy wyrwałem się z transu wypowiedziałem magiczne słowa. Papirus Obcirus - rozległo się w okolicy. Para złowieszczych demonów-Paździochów w jednej chwili zamieniła się w papier toaletowy. Ja z dumą wziąłem obie rolki srajtaśmy w dłonie i podtarłem sobie nimi swoją obsraną dupę. Następnie zużyty papier wyrzuciłem do sedesu i spłukałem. Przy pomocy swojej wciąż obsranej różdżki prze teleportowałem się do domu. Mama właśnie zawołała mnie na kolację. Gdy przyszedłem do niej popatrzyła na mnie zapytała przerażona: "Dziecko, co ty masz na rękach". Spojrzałem zdziwiony na swe dłonie. O Jezus Maria!!! Zapomniałem wytrzeć uwalonych gównem rąk!!! Następnego dnia zawołałem kolegę żeby mu pokazać tą dziwną grę. Jednak ten debil rozesłał plik do pierdyliardu milionów ludzi. Więc pamiętaj, że gdy dostaniesz plik Supergraodktórejwybuchniecikomputeriwywalireaktorwczarnobylu.exe to nie otwieraj go!!! Ta historia jest w stu procentach prawdziwa. Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Długi tytuł Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E